1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sleep detectors and more particularly pertains to a new sleeping driver detector and alarm system for awaking a sleeping driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sleep detectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, sleep detectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,785; U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,461; U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,143; U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,060; U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,090; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,774.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sleeping driver detector and alarm system. The inventive device includes contacts for measuring skin resistance, a microcontroller for determining a baseline resistance and an alarm that sounds when resistance varies from the baseline.
In these respects, the sleeping driver detector and alarm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of awaking a sleeping driver.